In the Water
by Midoriri
Summary: Rated for safety. Loki and Aera finish a swim, and Aera needs a bath, so... LokixAera LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought I'd say it right here: all the fanfics I've been posting here are unrelated, time-line-wise. They only ways they're related is that they're for Summon Night 2, and they're all LokixAera. Okay. Just thought I'd say it. We'll keep moving along now.**

"Aera! Aera, watch this!" Loki cried from his postion in the tree. Aera, treading water below him, stared up with wide eyes and frantically tried to get him to _climb_ down, rather than jump.

"I'm telling you, you'll get hurt! You'll break your neck, or drown, or-"

"WATCH OUT!" he interrupted as he launched himself out of the tree and falling toward the water, He quickly closed his eyes and plugged his nose, tucking his knees against his chest. Aera let out a squeak and tried to swim away, but it was too late. Loki landed with a loud KER-SPLASH! right behind her and sent a wave of water to her. Aera cried out as it overtook her, then gasped for breath as she broke the surface. She paddled around in a circle, looking around her her Gaurdian Beast.

"Loki!" she called. "Loki, you okay?!" No answer. "Loki, if you hurt yourself, I'm going to-"

"BOO!"

Aera jumped a foot. "LOKI!" she screamed, facing the young man behind her. "Don't _do _that! I thought you were dead! I thought you'd drowned! I thought-"

"You thought a lot of things; I get it..." Loki grumbled, shifting his eyes. _Worrywart..._

"And then your body'd be at the bottom of the lake, and we'd never-"

"I get it!" Loki interrupted. "Breathe!" Aera's face was turning slightly blue as she kept on ranting about all the terrible things that could have befallen the _oni_. But at closer inspection...her lips were turning slightly blue as well. "Aera," Loki said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you getting cold?"

"Huh?" Aera asked, blinking.

Loki only continued to stare, arms folded. "Your lips are turning blue. Are you cold, or not?"

Aera paused, before nodding. "Maybe a _little_ bit," she said.

"And you didn't say something _because_...?"

She looked away, blushing. "Well, you know, when you're little, you don't want to stop swimming, even if you get cold. And I figured a few more minutes couldn't h urt-"

"For starters, I don't remember that happening, because I usually went to the Oni Hot Springs, and those are _hot_, hence the name. And second..." He paused. "You're gonna get sick."

As if on cue, Aera sneezed.

"Told ya."

"Okay..." she sighed, rubbing her nose with an index finger. "We'll go home..."

A few minutes later, they were walking back to the house, wrapped in towels, and carrying their outer clothing in their arms. (They had stripped down to their undergarments for swimming, a fact that had thoroughly embarrassed Aera until Loki said that it was better than skinny-dipping.) "Okay," she was saying. "We'll take a hot bath, then we'll get dressed."

"Are we going to take a bath at the same time?" Loki said, grinning wickedly.

"N-NO!" Aera cried, flushing pink. "I'll go first, then it's your turn!"  
"Why do you get to go first?"

"Just..." Aera's blush intensified, and she dropped the subject. "Nevermind..." she groaned.

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

"Master Blaire, we're home!" Aera called, opening the door. There was no answer. "Master Blaire! Orin? Tatiana?" she called out, glancing around, frowning when she got no answer. "Where is everybody?"

"Maybe they moved," Loki joked as he entered and shut the door, "and forgot us. Hey, we got a free house!" he laughed, lifting his hands.

"Loki, cut that out," Aera scolded him. "They didn't move," she added, pointing to a piece of paper on the table.

_Dear Aera and Loki,_

_Went to get more ore. Orin and Tatiana went to visit Nina. Don't know when we'll be back. Stay out of trouble._

_Love, Blaire_

"'Stay out of trouble?'" Loki read over Aera's shoulder. "What does he think we'll do, burn the place down?"

"You might, if you weren't careful," Aera laughed. She set the note down and went into the bathroom. "As for me, I'm going to take my bath."

"What about me?"

"Umm..." Aera flushed. "I don't know...can you sit in front of the furnace for a while?"

"Oh, so I can't take a bath, I get to sit in the workshop. You're a _really_ nice master, you know that?" Loki said sarcastically.

"Loki..." grumbled Aera, flushing redder and ducking into the bathroom.

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

Aera sighed as she sank deeper into the warm water, covering her face with her hands. In the end, she didn't know if Loki really did what she had suggested, but knowing him, he was outside the door. No doubt complaining to himself about "overly-modest masters." Of course, Aera didn't think she was overly modest at all, but try telling that to Loki. "You turn bright red if I mention that I used to sit in the Hot Springs naked," he told her once. This had just made her face turn even redder. As she thought about it, she realized that Loki seemed to make her blush a lot...

And then she heard the door open.

"LOKI!" she cried, turning around and slipping further into the water, hands protectively covering her chest. "What are doing in here?" she squeaked, blushing crimson.

Loki didn't even look embarrassed. "I just thought you'd want help with your back," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I do not need...you want just an excuse, don't you?" Aera complained, turning around.

"Maybe that too," Loki said. For a moment, there was silence, so Aera figured he must have left the room. But then she felt a washcloth against her back, and she stiffened.

"Loki!"  
"Just relax, okay?" he scolded, moving the cloth to the back of her shoulders. "I'm just washing your back, remember?"

Aera, face red, slowly relaxed her muscles, finally leaning forward and letting her Gaurdian Beast wash her back. "You're good at this," she murmured, eyes closing.

The cloth went into the water and back out again. "You think so?"

"M-hm..." Aera nodded, cheeks tinted pink. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, the only sounds being the washcloth dunking into the water, and the faint slapping sound it made when it came into contact with Aera's flesh. Aera felt her face getting warmer and warmer, and the more she pondered on it, the more obvious Loki's presence was. Which was odd, because of course it was obvious, he was _right there,_ but...she was starting to focus more on Loki than on the washcloth.

"Aera?" Loki interrupted her thoughts. "Is that good?" He had paused, lifting the cloth away from her bare back, leaning over her shoulder to observe her profile. "You want me stop now?"

Aera blushed redder, hardly believing she was going to say this... "Loki..." she said. "Um, d'you want me to wash your back too? You know...as a thank-you?"

Loki blushed, his eyes widening. "Wh-What?"

"I mean..." Aera lowered her head, her whole face turning the color of a tomato. "You can...get in with me if you like."

There was such a long silence, she was sure Loki had passed out or something. But then she heard his voice whispering "Okay..." and then he was there, right next to her. Aera moved over to give him more room, and they sat there for awhile. "Now what?" he asked, blushing.

Aera sighed, smiling. "Turn around and _I'll_ wash _your_ back."

**Okay, if anyone wants me to continue this, fine, but it'd be a lemon. So...should I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: **_Aera sighed, smiling. "Turn around and I'll wash your back."_

Loki shivered as the washcloth pressed up against his back. Damn, why was he so worked up about it? He then cried out as the cloth moved sharply toward his shoulder blades. "Ah! Hey, there not so rough," he grumbled, face turning red.

"Sorry," Aera apologized, moving the cloth a little more gently this time. "This better?"

Loki blushed, nodding. "Y-Yeah..." he said quietly. He sat there, feeling the cloth move around his back, much like Aera did herself a few minutes earlier. His face kept getting warmer for some reason..._You moron!_ he chastised himself. _You're in a bathtub with your master, _naked!_ Of course you're embarrassed! _If Aera felt any embarrassment, she sure wasn't showing it. She was just calmly washing his darker-toned back, as if she did this all the time. Wow...all the time? Loki turned red again, imagining it: the two of them in the bath every day, soaping and washing each other...He swallowed, the blush rising; this couldn't be good for his health.

He had another thought. It came so suddenly, he wasn't sure exactly where it came from, or how his mind had gotten so dirty...But a devious smile crossed his features and he turned his head to the side, slightly. "Aera," he said.

"Hm?" Aera paused in her job, putting the washcloth back in the water.

Loki smiled again. "Turn around," he commanded.

"Turn around?" Aera blinked cluelessly, in that way that Loki had started to think was kind of cute...

He nodded. "Yeah...turn around; I think I missed a spot."

"You did?" Aera craned her neck to look over her shoulder. "I don't see it."

"Just turn around," Loki sighed, hand to his forehead.

Aera, shrugging, obeyed, sitting on her knees, the water coming up to the bottom of her chest. Loki wore a wicked smile as he retrieved the cloth and moved forward. This was going to be so _sweet..._

Aera felt the cloth between her shoulder blades and sighed as it moved in a small circle. She wasn't lying; Loki _was_ good at this. Then she yelped as she felt the cloth slide down her back as it was dropped, and Loki's arms wrap around her mid-section, his body pressing to hers. "L-Loki!" she cried out, blushing hotly. "What're you doing?!"

Loki only smiled, even though Aera couldn't see it. "No clue," he said simply, pressing her closer to him. "Just felt like doing this, is all."

Aera flushed as she felt him rub against her slightly, and whimpered. Despite her embarrassment, this actually did feel kind of nice...She gasped as she felt him kiss the side of her neck; shivering as she remembered something Lynn had told her once. Something about what went on between men and women. "Loki-" she gasped.

"What?" He kissed her again this time remaining on one spot, suckling her flesh. "I'm doing anything too bad, am I?"

"But-But-" Aera frantically tried to think of something to say. This _did _feel good, but..."It's-It's not fair. I mean," she suddenly blurted out. "You're the only one doing something, so-"

"You want to kiss me now?" Loki asked, pulling away and blinking. Aera turned around, staring into his eyes. Both turned red, Aera for actually saying what she did, Loki because he had a full view of Aera's breasts. He quickly covered his nose, in case blood dripped out, making Aera laugh. Here he was, kissing her like that…and he got embarrassed because he saw her chest.

"Loki...you're hopeless," she giggled, eyes closing.

"_I'm_ hopeless? What about you?" he retorted, removing the hand and moving closer. "You're the one who's freaking out. And remember, you get all nervous if-"

"I know, I know," Aera sighed, "But I'm less nervous now, right?" she asked hopefully, squeaking in alarm as Loki leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Not a chance," he smirked against her neck. He could feel his master shivering at his touch..._she_ was the hopeless oneAfter all, wasn't it _she_ who wanted him to come in with her anyway? "Maybe you need a warm-up," he added, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

Aera let out a small, half-hearted cry that dissolved into a giggle as her hands gripped her Guardian Beast's shoulders. "Hey, it's not funny," Loki sulked, squeezing her tighter. Aera stopped laughing, choosing instead to wrap her arms around Loki's shoulders, leaning against him. Once again, Loki got a full view of her chest. He blushed. They were _right in front of his face..._

Loki suddenly felt Aera's hand moving on his back, fingertips gently fluttering over the flesh. He let out a small moan, closing his eyes as Aera kissed the top of his head. He then suddenly felt a strange sensation take hold of him...he couldn't even begin to describe it, but it involved him...and Aera...And speaking of which, Aera suddenly stiffened, feeling something harden below her. "L-Loki...?" she whispered.

"Nngh..." he groaned, eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment. So she could feel it too...

Aera blushed and shut her own eyes. What was she going to do? _What she going to do? _If she moved...not that she didn't _like_ this feeling, but...She gasped. Apparently, she didn't have to do anything, since Loki seemed to be doing something for her. She felt his fingertips move away from her waist and trail downwards, under the water, and then to between her legs. She gasped and whimpered as she felt him gently stroking against her clit. "Loki-!"

"Hm?" Loki murmured, looking up into her eyes. He didn't stop his movements, however. And he was rewarded with the sight of his master twitching on his lap, eyes shut, and her arms were tightening around his shoulders. He smirked and moved a little faster, a little harder...Now it was like he was the master, and not her. He chuckled as Aera continued to writhe, gasping and kneading his skin as she moaned over and over again.

"A-Ah!" Aera cried out, pitching herself forward a little. Loki nearly lost his balance, but saved them at the last second. No way was this going to be ruined...Aera was breathing heavily now, an occasional moan escaping her. "L…Loki…hah…._aah…" _God, it felt so good...But then, just as she was _really_ enjoying it, it stopped.

"Huh-AH!" Aera cried again. Loki had stopped in this one task, but started another; one that involved actually sticking a finger into her. "LOKI!" she moaned loudly, squeezing tighter.

Loki added another finger, smirking as he moved them in and out, daring to go deeper. "Heh...you're all wet in here," he taunted. "And I don't think it's from the water in the tub," he added in a low voice, adding a third finger and moving faster.

"AH…hah…Loki...this...ah...this isn't...hah-fair..." Aera managed to moan, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Yes, and what do you suggest we do to even the odds?" he asked, an eyebrow rising as he withdrew.

Aera blushed as she relaxed in his grip, catching her breath. "I..." she gasped, straightening up. She swallowed, before getting a "look" of her own, and moving her hand downwards. Loki's eyes widened.

"Um, Aera, what are trying to-Aah!" he cried, shuddering. Aera had just found his most sensitive spot...and was assaulting him nearly the same manner as he had her awhile ago. Her hand was wrapped around his member, running up and down it, and squeezing gently. Loki groaned and unconsciously bucked his hips. "Aera..." he groaned quietly. Aera didn't seem to care; she was getting her revenge. "A-Aera..." he growled threateningly, arms wrapped around her even tighter as his own breath came out in ragged gasps."If...if this is how you wanna play..." He never finished his sentence, choosing instead to lean forward and remove one of his hands from his master's waist, moving to her breasts. Aera barely had any time to react before his hand captured one and brought his mouth to the nipple. She gasped again.

"Loki…" she groaned, so shocked that she ceased her assault. Her hand lay limp against his thigh as she squeezed her eyes shut, gasping and swallowing in air while her Guardian Beast suckled at her breast. "Loki…" she moaned again. Her dangling hand moved up to his hair, gripping it tightly. "Ah…please…" What she was begging for, she didn't know exactly. But whatever the case, her please fell on deaf ears as Loki continued, his eyes shut contentedly. He was making a soft purring noise as he suckled, his hand gripping the breast a little tighter, his fingers constantly moving to massage the flesh. Every now and then, he lapped at the pink nipple with his tongue, receiving another moan from his master. And as if that weren't enough, Loki closed his teeth around her, alternatively licking, sucking, and nibbling gently.

Aera was feeling weaker in the knees and a strange fluttery feeling filled her chest. Her breath was coming out in gasps and low moans. "Loki…ah…Loki, that's…that's-hah…enough…" she managed to whisper.

To her surprise, Loki complied, giving the peak of her breast one last lick with his tongue as he pulled away, his lips wet. Aera's nipple had turned a rosier color of red-pink from all the suction that it had to go through. He smirked up at her as he turned them both so Aera's back was against one end of the tub. Aera lay there, her legs splayed apart, arms lying limp at her sides. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. "Ah…" she moaned. Loki leaned into her, one hand cupping her face as he kissed her on the mouth. Aera closed her eyes, blushing and moaning quietly. She felt Loki's tongue against her lips and parted them, granting him access. Loki slid his tongue into her mouth; touching it to her own, and thought _Aera…_She wasn't timid now, no way.

Aera shuddered in pleasure as Loki pressed his body closer to her, and she felt his erection against her belly. She moaned again. _Oh, God…_

Loki pulled away, giving her one last kiss on the cheek and moved his hand to the spot between her legs. He parted the flesh that hid her more sensitive areas, and rubbed a finger gently against the clit, making her moan and slightly buck her hips again. Loki removed his hand and put it to the back of her neck as he leaned into her even more. Aera moaned as she felt him between her thighs.

"Aera…this is going to hurt," he cautioned gently. He waited for some sort of sign from Aera, and he got it. A nod. A slight nod, her eyes closed, hands on his shoulders. Loki closed his eyes, sighing slightly, and moved himself forward.

Aera gasped and whimpered as she felt him moving into her. "Ah! Loki! Loki, it hurts!"

"I told you it would," he retorted, stopping. "Are you okay?"

Aera nodded, biting her lower lip. Loki sighed again. "Just hang in there, okay?" he said as he pushed in further, faster this time. No more slow slide, this one was a quick jab into her. Aera cried out again, but Loki didn't move. He just lay there, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. He groaned, closing his eyes. Damn, it already felt pretty good… He slowly pulled out of her, leaving the tip inside, and slowly moved back in. Aera whimpered again, and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Loki…" she moaned. Loki acted as if he didn't hear her, moving out again, then rushing back in. Aera gasped, fingers digging into the skin again. "Loki!" Out…and in once again. Aera made another sound. "Ah…"

"It'll get better," Loki groaned, pulling out of her. "I…promise." And he thrust back into her. Aera moaned again. By now the pain was leaving her, little by little, and she was feeling a little bit of the pleasure she had experienced before.

"Hah…" she moaned, moving her hips a little. Loki groaned again, and kept moving. They remained that way for a while, Aera moaning, gasping, crying out Loki's name, while he continued to thrust into her, picking up speed as he continued. He was moving deeper into her, Aera could feel it. She could feel all of it…his heat, the way he rubbed against that inner spot that gave her pleasure, and she could feel him throbbing. "Loki…" she groaned. Loki moved faster, hitting her harder.

"Aera…Ae…ra…!" he groaned, eyes closed, one hand on the back of her neck, the other on one of her breasts. "Aera…Oh, God…" he cried out. It was getting to be too much for him. Aera's legs were wrapped around his waist now, giving him full access, and she squeezed them around him. Her back was arching as she gasped in pleasure, sweat mixing with the water from the tub. As Loki pumped harder, faster, she began to move with him, matching his pace. Her breasts started to bounce as the pumps grew harder, their movements more frantic. The water was even sloshing back and forth in the tub. Aera was writhing around, her back arched away from the wall, eyes tightly shut. Her breathing grew harsher as she felt the pleasure intensifying, heard Loki groaning her name over and over.

And suddenly, she felt another blast of pleasure all at once. "Ah…AH-LOKIII!" she screamed, back arching even more, legs tightening around his waist. An orgasm…She had had an orgasm. Loki just needed to reach his.

He groaned loudly when she came, her inner walls clamping around him, intensifying his own pleasure. "Aera!" he groaned. "I'm about to…" he panted. Aera gripped his shoulders tighter, gasping as he pumped harder. "Aera…! Ah…augh….GAH!" he cried out, feeling the liquid rushing out of him and into her. He shuddered and fell against her, breathing heavily. Aera tried to catch her breath and placed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Loki…" she breathed.

They lay that way for a few minutes before Loki pulled himself out of her. "Out," he muttered, stepping out of the tub. Aera lay there a bit longer before following him, draining the tub and grabbing a towel.

The two made their way down to their room. Aera had no sooner finished drying her hair than Loki suddenly grabbed her from behind, pressing against her. Aera cried out in shock and pleasure. "Loki…" she said sheepishly.

Loki was rubbing against her, practically purring. "_Again…_"

"Again? Is that possible?" asked Aera, sinking to the bed with Loki on top of her.

"Want to find out?' he asked teasingly, flipping her over to face him. Aera smiled and blushed, closing her eyes as Loki kissed her. And then he was in again. Aera groaned. He sure wasn't wasting any time now…

"Aera…" he moaned softly, pumping again. Aera moaned herself, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. This time, Loki moved slower, gently…Aera slowly rocked with him as he pumped into her over and over, her name on his lips. Aera moaned, eyes closing as she felt the pleasure returning. God, he felt so hot…_It can't be this way for the whole time…_

Sure enough, Loki began to move faster again, more frantic. His low moans turned into gasps for air and heavy panting as he moved faster, rubbing against her even harder, moving deeper. Aera was crying out with every thrust, her cries getting louder each time. Suddenly she bit into his shoulder, making him cry out even louder. "Loki-!" she cried as he picked up speed. She screamed as he continued, the friction between them intensifying, their parts growing hotter. "Loki! LOKI, SLOW DOWN!" she screamed.

"Not a…chance…" he groaned as he continued, pressing against her sharply. "No…way…" He felt her hips bucking with his movements, felt her walls clamping around him... "AERA!"

"Ah! Ah! Loki, I can't…" she groaned, feeling another orgasm coming. "I can't hang on! AH! LOKI! Ah-_ah-AH-__**AH-AUGH! AAAAHH!**_" she screamed as her orgasm hit her, making her arch her back again, her stomach against his.

"AUGH!" Loki cried out again as his own orgasm hit him as well, his seed spurting out harder than the first time. Aera relaxed, struggling to catch her breath, as Loki pumped, gently, a few more times before moving out of her and collapsing at her side, facing her. He watched her as he caught his breath, and smirked again.

"What'd you think?" he whispered.

Aera swallowed a few times before responding. "That…that was…" She smiled back, pulling the covers over them. "Well," she said, snuggling against him, feeling his arms around her. "It's certainly not going to be a one-time thing," she said.

"Sweet."

"Loki!"

"Sorry…"

**Umm….wow. My first lemon. R&R, please.**


End file.
